


Now and For Always

by GrumpySpaceKitten



Series: Stories Inspired By Art [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Inspired by Art, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3981163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpySpaceKitten/pseuds/GrumpySpaceKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and Dean get ready for the newest Winchester. Purely fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now and For Always

**Author's Note:**

> I found this picture on Pintrest and I can'T fInD tHe ArTiSt WhO mAdE iT aNd I'm UpSeT bEcAuSe ThIs Is OnE oF tHe BeSt FaNaRts EvEr.

Castiel smiled as he looked around the gentle yellow room, going through his mental checklist. Sturdy crib, check; lots of blankets to rotate through, check; teething toys for the later months, check; and of course a cozy oak rocking chair nestled in the corner of the nursery. Dean had even painted a neat little bumblebee on the back for Cas.

 

Cas adjusted his jacket as he nodded to himself. He and Dean were as ready as could be for the baby’s arrival, which, in theory, was only three weeks away. The thought made the angel’s heart thud in his chest as worries and anxieties build. What if he couldn’t raise the child right? What if something happened to him or Dean and one of them would be left alone? Worse, what if something happened to the  baby ? Cas shook his head. They’d be fine, perfectly fine. No need to worry. Their little family was in the bunker - though the once damp, uninviting place had been turned into a very nice, homey living space for the baby - so well hidden that sometimes Cas had trouble finding it on Grace alone if he ever went out for groceries. Plus all three of them were well trained in the fighting arts. There was no need for worry.

 

Cas’ gentle smile came back as he walked across the plush carpet to settle himself into the rocking chair with a groan. He was also, of course, a little happy for the baby to finally be born, not just to be able to hold his child, but also so he could see his feet again. Nine months of pregnancy ended up being far more taxing than he ever thought it would be: morning sickness, cravings, cramps, mood swings, and just general uncomfortableness all around. The angel set his hands on his bulging belly. But it was worth it, so very worth it, he nodded to himself as he felt a soft bump under his right hand. Though he was going to be glad to have his body back to himself. He had undergone some physical changes with the pregnancy, becoming less rigid and muscled, instead filling out with soft curves and slightly swollen pecs for nursing the baby after it was born. Admittedly, Cas felt a little awkward in his new body and it would be welcome to have his old one back, but it was nice when Dean assured him he was still just as beautiful as ever in this slightly changed form.

 

“Morning, gorgeous.” Dean said as he beamed from the doorway, video camera held to his eye. “Did you sleep well?”

 

Castiel held back a chuckle. They had both become rather domestic, even Sam was a little more homebound now and calmer with life. Dean had certainly been the most affected though, it all starting when he blushing showed his beloved the video camera he bought for home videos. “Yes, I slept perfectly. And you?”

 

“Always awesome with you, angel.” the hunter grinned and made his way over to catch on camera just how large Cas’ stomach had become. “And how much longer before we get to meet our little one?”

 

Castiel rolled his eyes. Dean already knew, he had been counting down the days since they found out Cas was pregnant, but he wanted to get it videoed so the ebony haired man decided to play along. “About twenty-one.”

 

“Already?!” Dean laughed and pulled the camera away a bit so he could look at Cas himself. “Wow, it’s gone by so quickly!”

 

“For some of us, maybe.” the angel grumbled and leaned back in his chair, trying to get his back to pop.

 

“You’ve taken it so well though.” praised Dean. He turned off the camera and handed it to Cas before sinking down to his knees. He readjusted his husband’s socks before rubbing his feet gently, making Castiel hum in pleasure.

 

“Talia Mary Winchester.” Cas murmured as his eyes swept over the first name written in delicate pink letters on the crib. Sam had been kind enough to do that for them. 

 

The hunter beamed up at him. “She’s going to be beautiful.”

 

“Just like you.” Castiel agreed. “Beautiful freckles and lovely blonde hair.”

 

“With your gorgeous eyes.” Dean added and stood, the angel blushing a bit as Dean kissed his cheek.

 

“I love you.” he whispered to the blonde.

  
“I love you too. Now and for always.”


End file.
